Square Enix: Across the Dimensions
is an American 3D computer-animated fantasy action-adventure comedy-drama film directed by , , and Genndy Tartakovsky with Lord, Miller, Meghan Ellison and Guillermo del Toro producing. It is being produced by Sony Pictures Animation, Lord Miller Productions, and Annapurna Pictures and is distributed by Columbia Pictures. It is being released on March 5, 2021. Synopsis An incident involving the Dimension Machine sends six Square Enix characters to New York. When a teen boy realize that Alex Gordon has a sinister plan to use the Dimension Machine to take over the world, he teams up with them to save the world. Full Plot Therman Chambers, who admires the Square Enix franchises, lives in New York City with his uncle Michael Chambers, who works at a department store. (W.I.P) Cast * as Therman Chambers, an orphaned African American who lives with his uncle and the main protagonist. *Emily Blunt as Lara Croft, a female explorer. She is the first Sqaure Enix character that Therman meets. ** voices Therman's universe version of Lara Croft. *Benjamin Bratt as Rico Rodriguez, TBD. *John Mulaney as Blast the Bonga, a Bonga from Blast the Bonga who is one of the six Square Enix characters to help Therman. * as Gex, a spy gecko from Gex who is one of the six Square Enix characters to help Therman. Cage also voices Bob Page, a president who helps Alex Gordon, then later ending up teaming up with the heroes and other villains to stop Alex in the near-climax. * as JC Denton, TBD. *Jim Parsons as Bub, a green Bubble Dragon from Bubble Bobble who is one of the six Square Enix characters to help Therman. *Paul Rudd as Alex Gordon, a corrupted businessman demon disguised as a human, and the main antagonist. *Kate Winslet as Alexis/The Masked One, TBD. *Drew Barrymore as Emma, a human who is part of the Aftermath, like Alexis. *Scarlett Johannson as Natla, a demon human-being who is Lara's nemesis. **Brie Larson voices Therman's universe version of Natla. *Tom Hardy as Sebastian Di Ravello, a dictator who aids Alex in his scheme. He is the only villain not to team up with the protagonists in the near climax. *Craig Robinson as Michael Chambers, an African-American man who works at a store, and is Therman's uncle. *Edward Norton as Bob, TBD. *Kristen Wiig as Maddie, a desert girl who is one of Blast's nemesis. Production Reception Trivia *If the movie becomes a box office success, then Sony Pictures Animation and Square Enix may consider a Square Enix Animated Cineverse. Later, due to its success, it is confirmed. *Lara Croft appears in her classic appearance while the Therman version is inspired by the Angel of Darkness Lara Croft. *Nicolas Cage is the only actor in the movie to have more than one role. *The movie shares the same animation as Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, being also produced by Sony Pictures Animation (with Marvel's license). *This is the first American-made Square Enix-based movie since 2001's Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within to be animated. *There are some voice actor changes during the making of the movie: **Robert Downey Jr. was originally going to be the voice actor of Gex. **Ty Burrell was planned to be the voice of Blast, but since Blast is supposed to be spunky and radical, he was replaced by John Mulaney. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Square-Enix